What Dragonball Z Characters Do On Their Day Off
by Crystal Twilight
Summary: A funny story when the earth is not in danger and the DBZ characters get a little down time. Vegeta, Goku, and the other Z fighters face off for a contest, a wonder what it'll be?...
1. Default Chapter

A/N: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of the characters in this story, Not even Vegeta or Trunks! *sobs, it hurts so much*  
I hope you like the first chap, the next is coming right up, I divided it into sections for fanfiction.net! ^_^ Please review it and tell me what you think, I can always change it! Enjoy!  
Chapter 1:  
It was a bright sunny day. After defeating their last enemy, Gohan and Goku were lying on the grassy ground staring up at the sky. *ChiChi called them in for dinner.* "Race you home Gohan!" *Transforming into super saiyans they take off. Suddenly, Goku crashes into Yajerobe, who was slowly making his way to ChiChi and Goku's house.* Goku, in his loud, dorky, apologetic voice, said "Gosh! I'm sorry Yajerobe, I didn't see you!" *Smiles cheesy grin and scratches the back of his head.* "Well you better watch where you're going!" said Yajerobi as he stormed toward the house. *Suddenly Vegeta shows up. He has an annoyed look on his face as he carries Bulma and baby Trunks.*  
"Kakarot! If you have an ounce of bravery in you, fight me! Or are   
you a coward?" asked Vegeta with a malicious grin on his face. *Bulma carries baby Trunks up to the door and rings the doorbell. ChiChi answers the door.* "Hi Bulma! And how's little Trunks? I hope you don't grow up to be a muscle bound thug like your daddy and without a brain like Goku!" *She smiles* "Yeah, until I saw future Trunks I was afraid he'd grow up to look like his father!" Said Bulma. "Well, come on in Bulma, Yajerobe's already here."   
Goku says to Vegeta, "Hey now, it's time to eat, maybe later Vegeta." *Goku smells food as he goes inside.* "Hmmm, Kakarot is such a weakling! I can't believe he became a super saiyan before me! I have royal blood, while he is just a low level! Someday you will bow to your prince Kakarot!" *Thinks about how proud his father would be of him and flies toward the door * "Hey, what's this door doing open?" says Goku. *Slams the door shut and Vegeta crashes into it.* "Blast you Kakarot!" *Grunts* *Opens the door and sits down at the table.*  
  



	2. Wanna Go Fishing?

Chapter 2:  
A/N: Like I said before, I don't own Dragonball Z or any of its characters even though I wish I owned Trunks and Vegeta! :(  
Well here's chapter 2, a couple more chaps to go before it's over! Please review, I can change the story! Enjoy!  
*Trunks starts crying.* Bulma says, "Go away Vegeta! Every time Trunks sees your geeky face he cries!" *Vegeta grunts* "Silence woman! I don't need you or that blasted son of yours! And no one needs your constant babbling!" Goku says, *smiles dopey grin and scratches the back of his head* "Hey you two! Don't ruin this great food with your arguing!" *Eats five bowls of rice in the blink of an eye.* "This is great ChiChi! Mmm!" *Chews*  
"Kakarot, you eat like a pig! Perhaps instead of fighting you should roll in the mud!" *Smirks* "Oh shut up Vegeta! You're making Trunks cry again!" says Bulma. *Vegeta grunts as he eats his noodles.* *Bulma feeds Trunks his bottle.*   
*Krillin shows up.* "Hi guys!" says Krillin. "Hello, you bald weakling, what are you doing here?" says Vegeta. *Goku stands up after eating ten bowls of rice.* "Hey you guys! Wanna go fishing?" *Vegeta thinks, "Excellent! Another way to be better than Kakarot!"* "Sure daddy!" says Gohan. "Hold it young man!" says ChiChi, "you have a lot of studying to catch up on!" "But Mom!" "GO STUDY NOW!" ChiChi screams. "Yes mom." *Gohan grudgingly walks up to his room and opens his books. But he draws pictures of Goku instead of studying.*  
*Everybody gets up to go.* "Hold on!" says Bulma, "Trunks and I aren't being left out of the action!" *Trunks makes a baby noise that sounds like this: "U hu!"* *Everybody falls over.* "I guess you can come." Goku says.   



	3. Prince of all Saiyans

Chapter 3:  
A/N: I don't own DBZ or any characters! Not even Vegeta or Trunks! Please review! Thanks and Enjoy! ^_^  
  
*Vegeta flies Bulma and Trunks over to the fishing spot.*   
"Hey Kakarot, I challenge you pathetic lot of wimps to a fishing contest! Biggest fish is the winner and gets to be called 'prince of all saiyans' for the day!" said Vegeta.   
"Ok," says Goku, "sounds like fun!" *They start fishing as one by one they dive into the pond*   
"Hey Trunks, you want to catch a fish?" says Bulma. *Trunks makes a cute sound as if to say "yes."* *Bulma holds him next to the water and he giggles.*   
*Vegeta swims around and sees a gigantic fish, and swims towards it.* "HaHaHa! Be prepared to be caught by the prince of all saiyans!" says Vegeta.   
Bulma says, "You know Vegeta that doesn't make much sense, since there are only four saiyans left, and two are only half-saiyan. So really you are really only prince over Goku. Then again, you don't even have a planet to be prince of. If you did you would be king, not prince. Trunks would be prince," *Holds Trunks in the air,* "and I'd be queen!" says Bulma. *Bulma flounces and tries to look regal.*   
"Silence woman!" *grunt*   
*Everybody sees the fish Vegeta is after.*   
"Hey! I got it!" yells Goku as he crashes into a tree stump.   
"Owww!"   
"Sorry bro, but that's mine!" says Krillin as his bald head collides with a rock.   
"You're all wasting your time," says Yajerobe as he basks in the sun.   
*Vegeta stands on a rock and prepares to jump on the fish.*   
"HaHaHa! I am the prince of all saiyans once again! What!"  
  
A/N: I wonder what's wrong with Vegeta, hmmmmm...., well you'll have to read the next chapter to find out, next chapter is the finale! Thanks! ^_^ 


	4. The Fishing Finale

Chapter 4:  
A/N: Like I've said 3 times, I don't own Dragonball Z or any of its characters, Not even Vegeta or Trunks! *cries*   
Well last chapter, short and sweet! Hope ya like it! ^_^  
  
*The fish swims toward Trunks. Trunks sticks his chubby little hand in the water and grabs the fish by the tail. He giggles as he shakes it up and down.*   
"Beaten by my own son, who's merely a boy!" Vegeta stutters. "It's not possible! Darn you boy!"   
*A rock, thrown by Bulma, hits Vegeta in the head and he falls backward into the water.*   
"I now crown the prince of all saiyans!" says Bulma. * She places a crown on Trunks's head as he claps and laughs at Vegeta.*  
The End  
  
A/N: Did you like it? Even if you didn't I'm still releasing "Dragonball Z Characters in the Big City!" It's much better and much longer! I hope you'll like it! Don't forget to review! Arigato! ^_^ 


End file.
